Problem: Reduce to simplest form. $\dfrac{6}{3}+\left(-\dfrac{1}6\right)=$
$={\dfrac{6 \cdot 2}{3\cdot2}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ $={\dfrac{12}{6}}-{\dfrac{1}{6}}$ $=\dfrac{11}{6}$ or $1\dfrac56$